WTF: World Throwdown Federation
by He23t
Summary: My new wrestling story set on AU rating T for now expect: swearing, blood, gore and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**OPPORTUNITY**

the sun had set a while ago. The moon now dominates the sky along with it's twinkling stars, shinning brightly along the night. In the apartment complex, just near the city of Los Angeles, is where a path of a new opportunity for a certain "Hero" that will make a big impact around the world.

Finn Mertens a recently graduated college student, with high honors in math, science and english, and a degree in computer engineering and literature. But has struggling to find a suitable job for him. For 6 months he was searching for an ideal job that he can manage and he thought he finally found one but notices that the company he works for is not going be better for him but just made him a boring desk worker and it made him complacent about going through routines that only took safe bets for the company that doesn't take any risk but only logical choices. But worst of all he feels very depressed and empty knowing that he will push in pencils and writing in reports for the rest of his life until he dies. After just 3 weeks in the company he decides to quit and leaves the company for good.

now jobless and burnout he's struggling to find any meaning or purpose out of his life. For nearly 1 month he spends countless hours drawing and making art out of random things, writing poetry and made a fictional story about an anthropomorphic sea sponge that annoys a squid with his starfish friend then posted in a fan-fiction website(1)

 ** _-Inside Finn's Apartment-_**

Finn tosses and turns in he's bed as he was trying to get any sleep, he gives up rises up see's the clock and it was 5pm in the morning, Finn sighs as he stands up and headed towards the bathroom.

after a quick shower he head towards the bathroom mirror as he look upon his reflection, he bends down just a little just to level his face to the mirror as he is 1.88 meters(6ft4'')tall, much to his liking. As he see's his reflection more he have grown a little stubble on his chin and bags underneath his eyes due to lack of sleep, to Finn it's just normal.

after he finish shaving and brushing he's teeth he gets out of the bathroom with towel around his waist, he heads toward his drawer to get his boxer shorts and then head towards the closet to get his fresh clean clothes for today.

wearing a black shirt with a logo "Nirvana"(2) with blue jeans and sneakers. He was about to head outside until he's cellphone rang.

 _ **Finn's POV**_

 _"Who could that be"_ Finn thought as he picks up his cellphone from the table. He looks on the screen and he quickly recognize the name he never heard for months.

 _"Jake"_

Finn then slides his finger to the screen to answer.

"Hey Jake"

"HEY LITTLE BRO, HOW YOU BEEN MAN!" Jake scream loudly that Finn startled and drop his phone to the ground, he quickly picks it up.

"Dude! would you tone down your voice!" Finn said in irritably

"Sorry bro, but hey hows life treating you after college, got a job now?

Finn thought for a moment as he remembers the past few months he struggle to find anything to be in a job that he really likes but turn out to be a freaking nightmare.

"To be honest Jake, I got nothing. For the last few months I've tried hard to find one but eventually I got one but it turn to shit in the next few days because I was beyond BORED! so I quit" Finn said honestly.

There was a long pause until Jake responds

"GOOD!"

Finn was surprise at his response.

"Umm...What do you mean good?

"Because I've got a preposition For you that your going to FLIP YOUR SHIT UP!" Jake said loudly with much excitement.

"What is it then!" Finn said getting impatient.

"Bro would you like to join me and be a wrestler in the WTF!"

Finn was beyond shocked as he hears what his brother was offering him, He's body was stiff, he's palm was sweating and his hands were shaking as he tries to compose himself and to process what Jake said to him.

 _"I'm going to be a wrestler, I'm going to be a wrestler, I'M GOING TO BE A WRESTLER!"_ Finn's screaming in his thoughts as he have a huge smile. Flowing with so much happiness he barely responded until Jake replies.

"Bro, earth to bro you there?'' Jake said trying to get Finn's attention

"Jake! Is this joke?" Finn said unsure if Jake was lying or not.

"No Joke man your going to be a wrestler, are you in? Jake replies

"FUCKING YES!" Finn shouted

"OK, ok calm down, look I already mailed a plane ticket and WTF pass to you yesterday so check your mail right now and come to Portland, Oregon by next week just show the Pass to the security guard and he'll let you in" Jake said

"Cool Man I'll see you soon.

"Ok bro I gotta jet"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Finn hangs up his found

"WOOHOO" Finn's scream as he jumps for Joy so high that he hit he's head through the ceiling, after he reach the ground he clutches he's head and looks up to the ceiling and there is a big hole wide enough to fit his head.

"Note to self, do not jump if the apartment smaller than you" Finn said as he rub he's head on the lingering pain and went outside to check his mail.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Well this is my new wrestling story set on AU that will feature AT characters but there personas remains the same in my last story.**

 **1\. SEE WHAT I DID THERE**

 **2\. IT'S A NAME OF A BAND THAT I STILL LOVE HEARING THERE MUSIC**

 **criticism is allowed because I still need to improve my grammar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New beginnings**

As the plane finally touches down in Portland Oregon. Finn wasted no time grabbing his brown suitcase and green backpack. Then he ran out and headed towards the taxi stand. He gets in the cab and headed towards the upcoming WTF event held in the Moda center(Sports Arena).

As Finn finally arrives in the sports center he then encounters a major problem as a sea of countless WTF fans has filled in the main entrance and lobby that he can't get inside.

So he made his way to the staff entrance of the arena where the production crew are located. The crowd there were small and he was able to slip through with ease.

As Finn was going through the staff entrance he was stopped by a security guard stationed outside the door.

"Sorry sir, only production crew are allowed to enter sir" the security guard said in a stoic manner.

Finn then shows the card that Jake had given in the mail. The guard slowly grabs it and inspect its details and authenticity, He then gave it back to Finn.

"Okay sir, you may enter" the guard said as he open the staff entrance door to Finn as he walks inside the arena

 ***Inside the arena***

As Finn walks his way through the hallways of the main floor area, he finally found a pathway that leads towards the ring as he looks in awe of how big and massive the entire arena as a sea of countless empty chairs are ready to be occupied soon as the main doors will open soon.

 _"I can't imagine how loud this place will be soon"_

He made his way towards the crew personal who was setting the ropes and attaching it to the post ."Excuse me where's the wrestlers dressing room?" Finn questioningly asked.

"Just back there you can't miss it" The crew member said as he pointed towards the big screen or Titantron they called it.

"Thank you"

 ***Main Back Stage***

(Finn Pov)

I headed down the steps towards another hall where I can see many personals preparing to setup there gear and monitors for pyrotechnics entrances. I was so excited to meet my bro that I can't help but scream inside my mind of how awesome this i going to be.

 **Sorry that it's so short because writers block is a B****.**


End file.
